To Be a Pokémon Trainer
by Dattoban
Summary: Three years after the revival of Groudon and Kyogre, the Hoenn league has undergone some changes with a few new gym leaders and a new champion. However, it seems that not everything has returned to normal after the failure of both Teams Aqua and Magma. Join Luvia, a painfully shy trainer just starting out on her journey to see what the world has to offer her.
1. Getting Started

**Hello readers (that is, if anyone is reading this), this is my first story Fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy it. Also shout to to the author of Pokemon Kanto Adventure, El Torro, for writing his story which gave me inspiration to write this one.**

"We can't be afraid of change. You may feel very secure in the pond that you are in, but if you never venture out of it, you will never know that there is such a thing as an ocean, a sea."―C. JoyBell C.

"Today's the day..." A sigh full of nervousness mixed with a little reluctance came from a young girl by the name of Luvia, wearing a brown and white plaid shirt with a dark blue jean skirt that reached all the down to her shins, her dark brown hair glimmered in the faint morning light which accentuated her golden brown skin. She sat atop a grassy hill just on the outskirts of Littleroot, as a matter of fact she usually spent her mornings there and it's very likely that she'd spend her all of her days on the hilltop if she didn't have to head back to the small village to either get something to eat or use the bathroom.

"...when I receive my first pokemon and go on a journey." As you can probably tell from a lone teenage girl sitting on top of a hill outside of town at seven in the morning, (or maybe you can't, but whatever) Luvia isn't like most people her own age. Reasons for that would be: One, even though she's a type of person who could get along with anyone at her school, Luvia only has about one or two friends. Two, Luvia lacks confidence in her abilities, especially the ones she doesn't even know she has. Three, which also happens to the biggest reason, contrary to her peers Luvia has absolutely no interest in pokémon battles whatsoever.

As to why she doesn't want to travel around Hoenn, there are a number of theories that have been speculated. Perhaps she simply had no talent for pokemon battling or coordination, perhaps her shy and timid nature was holding her back, or perhaps she was just scared to death of pokemon; whatever the true reason for her hesitation may be the most common theory people went with was "because she's weird". And why wouldn't people think that of her that way? As far as the world was concerned going on a pokémon journey would be one of the most important things you get to do in your lifetime, a rite of passage really for any preteen.

However for now it would be best that you forget about what the other people in the town of Littleroot think of Luvia. Why? The answer is simple; she's the main protagonist of this story while _most_ of the others won't appear in a single chapter. Regardless of whatever rumors that spread around the town about Luvia, here she was, just moments away of going to obtain her first pokemon from the Hoenn region's very own Professor Birch. Though she at least worked up enough courage to visit the lab and retrieve her first pokemon from the researcher that doesn't mean that Luvia was looking forward to it at all. Each of the starter pokemon seemed to be somewhat troublesome to her in their special way, she claimed that the fire type Torchic, would be too much to handle with its hyperactive attitude. The grass type Treecko, was too intimidating with its wide, yellow eyes. Finally, the water type Mudkip was a little... well, a Mudkip would always be a Mudkip. The girl stood up and began slowly making her way down the hill to avoid tripping over and getting to the bottom the fast, hard and painful way.

_._._._._._

It only took a matter of minutes before Luvia found herself standing outside of Birch's research lab, as she walked up to the door her entire being was overtaken by anxiety due to her infamous panic attacks. While taking a few deep breaths to calm before going in but just as if the uncontrollable strains nervousness weren't enough a hooded figure had approached from behind while placing a hand on her shoulder making her let out a scream.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you Luvia." An apologetic male voice came from behind, specifically, a boy around the same age as me wearing blue jeans and a yellow green hoodie that covered his shoulder length chestnut, brown hair. Upon looking at his face Luvia immediately recognized him as Leonard Hughes, someone who was a close friend and had moved to Littleroot with his family about two years ago.

"Why are you here? You already have a Pokémon don't you?" Luvia looked away frantically as her face began to turn scarlet from embarrassment. Before he could answer the question, a man wearing green cargo shorts, a dark blue tee and a lab coat burst through the door, causing her to yelp _**again**__._

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you miss, oh there are you Luvia and Leonard's here too. Well, don't just stand there come inside."

"It's always nice to see you as well Professor Birch." Leonard replied with a chuckle as he and Luvia walked into the Professor's lab. Inside the lab, the professor had many strange machines making weird noises which had both starting trainers feeling a little uneasy.

"Now Luvia, I know that you've been having some trouble choosing one of the starter pokémon we have here at the lab. Normally in this situation you would be provided with a Pokémon found in the local area such as Zigzagoon or Poochyena." The professor stated while pulling out a pokéball from one of the nearby machines.

"However recently I received a phone call from someone who was kind enough to donate this pokémon to start you on your journey." Opening the ball a mass of white light that formed into the pokémon's form before quickly dispersing, revealing a small fox with brown fur and brown eyes, big ears and a bushy tail.

"Eevee!? Man, Luvia you're so lucky." Leonard commented while the Professor handed both trainers six pokéballs and a small red device known as the pokédex.

"Now listen, before you both leave hear me out, on your journeys you'll definitely meet all sorts of pokémon and people with different ways of living. Obviously there will be times when the ideas and beliefs of others will conflict with your own but I want you two to know what's really important is how you grow on this adventure. Expand your horizon which will allow you to grow more as a person."


	2. Luvia's First Battle

Hey everyone, I'd like to thank all of you for giving my first chapter a chance and I hope to keep you guys as long time subscribers. Also, I forgot to ask last time but please take a minute to leave a review. I want to hear your ideas on how to make the future chapters better. P.S. Special thanks to Lady Cocoa the advice and for recommending that story, I can feel that it will help out sticking to the style of writing in the 1st chapter.

"The things that make me different are the things that make me." ― A.A. Milne

Various kinds of creatures live in this wonderful world of pokémon. Very similar to humans there are many that exist with their own individual personality. While there's no doubt that everyone certainly loves their pokémon, it's hard to argue that people who give nicknames have more of a connection with them. Which brings us back to the story...

"Sooo... Luvia, do you plan entering the Hoenn League this year?" After Professor Birch's lecture about keeping an open mind while traveling the world, both trainers heading towards the hill outside of Littleroot.

"Maybe, I still haven't decided whether challenge gyms or perform in contests."

"Well when you do decide on what you want to do, let's both promise to cheer each other on." Leo replied with a smile plastered on his face. Of course, this caused Luvia's cheeks to turn rosy.

"S-Sure thing... um, speaking of cheer or more specifically cheery I wonder where June is?"

"I sent her a message but she said her parents won't let her leave until she finishes breakfast." Both Leo and Luvia groaned. The very thought of their friend being forced to eat breakfast with her family, especially on the day when would all choose their first pokémon, which was practically a form of torture for any child.

"Would you like to have a battle while we wait?" Luvia asked, figuring it would a good chance experience a battle using her own pokémon.

"Are you sure, you haven't known your Eevee for even half an hour yet." The blonde questioned, unaware that he had already pulled the one pokéball that was attached to a clip on his waist. Luvia simply nodded before releasing her Eevee. He responded by releasing a small pokémon with a sand colored body while it's belly was snow white. Luvia quickly took out her pokédex to analyze it.

_Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew have a very dry hide that is extremely tough. If it curls up into a ball it can bounce off enemy attacks._

"Ladies first." Leonard said with a confident smirk.

"Let's see..." Luvia checked her pokédex for Eevee's list of moves before calling out: "Start off with Quick Attack!" Eevee immediately broke out in a dash, leaving behind a streak of white light, towards Sandshrew.

"Stop them in their tracks with Poison Sting!" Leonard commanded. Sandshrew launched a barrage of small poisonous stingers, forcing the brown fox to bob and weave before finally managing to ram into and knock it onto the ground.

"Lucky shot! Attack with Fury Cutter!" The sand mouse quickly made its way towards Eevee and began slashing frantically as it missed it's mark... until its attack speed picked up, allowing the shrew to successfully chain hits before rapidly spinning around, making its tail to smack Eevee across the face and send it back towards Luvia.

"Eevee! Are you alright?" The fox struggled but slowly managed to stand up on all fours before letting out a cry. Despite its bravado, Eevee was already showing signs of exhaustion as it started breathing heavily.

"Try using Swift!" Golden stars circled around Eevee before being fired at its opponent.

"Brace yourself with Defense Curl." Sandshrew immediately curled up into a ball, reducing some of the damage from the attack.

"Use Quick Attack!" Once again Eevee took off in a sprint towards Sandshrew, who was still rolled up into a ball waiting for the attack.

"Keep it going with Defense Curl, Sandshrew!" Upon impact, Sandshrew was sent bouncing back in the direction of its trainer before finally uncurling from the... well, defensive curl. Looking a little roughed up, the shrew eagerly awaited the next command.

"Let's wrap this us with Rollout!" Sandshrew quickly rolled up into a ball and began speeding towards the exhausted Eevee.

"Stop it with Swift!" Desperate, Eevee packed all of its remaining energy in this last move before launching the attack. Either too confident or tired to dodge, Sandshrew crashed into the stars before smashing into Eevee and knocking it out.

"Alright, good battle!" The blonde teen said in an attempt of patronizing Luvia's loss.

"Thanks, Leo." Luvia replied in a disappointed tone while scooping up Eevee in her arms. Disappointment? That was strange, deep down Luvia knew she wouldn't be able to beat Leo in a battle since he's been with his Sandshrew for nearly a year. However, she couldn't help but wonder why she felt so... heartbroken. Before standing up to head back to Birch's lab she noticed that Sandshrew was still curled up inside its ball. After tapping on the ball a couple times the sand mouse finally uncurled, revealing that it had also fainted.

"Sandshrew!" Leo yelled before rushing over and picking it up in his arms.

"Man, you and Eevee are something else." The blonde commented before returning the Sandshrew to its ball. "Since June is obviously going to take forever to get her starter I'm going to stop at my house before heading out. Remember to that we'll all meet up at the Pokémon Center in Oldale Town." After both trainers going their separate ways, Luvia stopped by the Professor's lab for a quick healing session before setting out to Route 101.

"I'm guessing you had a battle with Leonard right, how did it go?" The Professor asked while harmonic music played, signaling that Eevee was now fully healed.

"It ended in a tie."

"Well, it's not about who wins and loses but both sides having fun and gaining experience." Luvia couldn't help but agree with him, even though she didn't win it was still fun being able shout commands and having her pokémon follow them.

"Alright now, your Eevee is good to go!" After Professor Birch handed over the pokéball to Luvia, he decided as her a question.

"Have you thought about giving you Eevee a nickname?"

"Um, not really, no." Luvia replied.

"I see, I'm not trying to force you or anything but I just want you to know that pokémon are a lot like people. Many of them are different from each other even if they are two of the same species. Nicknames serve as a way of saying how your pokémon different from others." With that explanation, Luvia took out the pokédex and used it to analyze Eevee again. This time, she learned that the small fox was female and was bred by someone in the Kalos region.

"I think I'll call her Evelyn."

**Taking it slow this time, Luvia had her first battle with Leonard which resulted in a draw. Next time, Luvia will catch her first pokémon and maybe we'll get to meet this June person but until then here are some questions you guys could answer to help me with improving the story. Just feel free to either PM the answers or leave then in a review. One last thing, I'm not sure if I can but I'll try to upload one chapter a week so be sure to check back every Sunday.**

1) What did you think about the nickname Evelyn?

2) Do you think Luvia needs another rival (a mean one) to actually bring her out of shell?

3) How many Pokemon do you think Luvia will capture?

4) What did you think about the battle between Leo and Luvia?


	3. Feeling Blu

**Hey everyone, last chapter Leo and Luvia had a battle that ended in a draw. In this chapter we get to meet June and everyone tries to capture a pokémon, will they succeed? Also, don't forget to check back every Sunday for updates and last but not least I wish you all a Happy Veterans Day Weekend! **

"Right then, before we get to Oldale we should probably stop back home so we can grab the supplies we'll need." Luvia told Evelyn as they both walked outside the Pokémon Research Lab. While walking towards her house, Luvia noticed while Evelyn was strong enough to tie with Leo's Sandshrew she seemed pretty hyper. Now, it's a regular part of nature for an Eevee to be filled to the brim with energy but everything about this Eevee seemed to give off the impression of a child. The example being, Evelyn's sudden urges to just roll around in and nibble at the grass.

"Since it's best to catch a flying type first, or so I've been told, I can check my to see what pokémon are currently inhabiting Route 101." As soon as the words left her mouth, Luvia looked over at her Eevee to see Evelyn wagging her tail back and forth with her body covered in grass.

_This will definitely be a long journey._ Luvia thought to herself while smiling at her Eevee's playfulness. Finally reaching her house, Luvia fiddled with the doorknob finding that the door was still unlocked before swinging wide open, letting the morning light flood into the house dimly lit home.

"Here's your new home, take a quick look around we won't be here for long." The duo entered, they both went in different directions. Luvia went upstairs to her room to grab her bag, pokénav and saved up allowance which now equaled 3500 Pyen (Pokéyen). Flipping open the regional navigator, she checked the route watch looking for whatever flying types inhabited Route 101.

While her trainer was upstairs, Evelyn was busy sniffing everything from the dirt that was trapped in the carpet to the dirty plates left on the coffee table. Getting the feel of her new home, she jumped up onto the couch and looked around the living room. Looking over the chandelier, widescreen Vizio TV, and ancient game system laying on the floor, one thing that completely took hold of the fox's attention...

"I hope you're done looking around because..." Luvia came back downstairs to find her Eevee starring at the one of pictures hanging up on the wall. In the picture, a young girl was washing a pokémon in the bathtub. The moment Evelyn noticed her trainer had come back downstairs she immediately began questioning about the photo.

"You're wondering about that girl in the photo, right?" The Eevee nodded in response.

"You're not the first one to ask about that." Luvia replied with a chuckle. "The girl in the photo's my older sister, back when she first started as a trainer. I'm pretty sure she lives somewhere in Kalos, now that she's in college." Luvia received a look from the Eevee that told her it wanted to know more, the girl let out a sigh before continuing.

"Not much to tell, I didn't get to know her very well since I was born right at the time she became a trainer and because she was always travelling. In fact, the only time I've seen her was during the holidays or when she was battling in a competition on TV." It was amazing to Evelyn that her trainer was able to even tell this story without the slightest emotion. Granted, there's will always be that one person in the family who you won't care for but this was beyond that. Luvia's own sister had rather be out exploring the world than getting to know her baby sister. Which is understandable, a ten year difference in age can make it difficult to relate but to completely neglect your sibling takes it to a new level. Luvia quickly checked her pokénav, the time read 8:04 a.m.

"Come on Evelyn, we need to get going."

Route 101

On Route 101, the sun was still shining bright though the morning air was still slightly cooler than normal and the leaves on the every tree was either red, gold or brown, a clear indicator that fall was already here in the Hoenn region while winter was on its way. The area was made up of trees, tall green grass and a single dirt path that leads all starting trainers straight to Oldale. Luvia and her Eevee were both walking down the designated path, the duo kept their eyes peeled for any bird pokémon in sight, only stopping to battle the occasional Wurmple and Zigzagoon before either one had known it an entire hour had already passed by.

"Jeez, I didn't know it would so difficult just to find a pokémon of a certain _type_!" Luvia cried out, while resting up against against a tree while Evelyn was resting in a pile of leaves made by her trainer. Wondering about how she would even find a bird pokémon, Luvia quickly went over the list of acceptable choices in her mind. The first one being Taillow, though the _Tinyswallow_ was small it was best known for its natural agility and its never ending endurance. The second choice was the _Seagull_ Pokemon, Wingull. Regardless of how unpopular Wingull were they are just as fast as the latter but with an advantage over Rock types and are one of the few flying types capable of learning the Electric move: Shock Wave. Luvia's final choice wasn't exactly a concrete choice but more of a pipe dream. There are rumors that because of the recent changes that's been occurring in Hoenn, many pokémon from different regions had somehow migrated here and one of those was a pokémon named Fletchling. Newly discovered in Kalos this unique bird pokémon had the power of bringing fire attacks into battle, making it the most popular choice for starting trainers.

"Maybe if I check the Pokédex I'll find something about how to attract flying types." Just as Luvia pulled out the device she felt something soft and fluffy on top of her head followed by a sharp jab to her noggin. Looking up, she spotted a bird with a round, blue body with wings that resembled white clouds.

"Ow!" Luvia cried out before the Pokédex analyzed whatever was on top of her head.

_Swablu, the Cotton Bird Pokémon. Swablu have no fear of humans and sometimes like to land softly on people's heads, pretending as if they were a hat._

"Well there wasn't anything soft about that." Luvia commented as she shooed the bluebird away from her head, making it fly up into a tree and allowing it the chance to preen itself.

"Well, it's no Fletchling but at this point any pokémon will do. Evelyn, start off with Growl!" The small fox poked its head out from the leaves before letting a shrill noise that seemed to damage the Swablu's ears, angering it to the point of getting ready to battle. The bird increased in speed before diving towards Evelyn.

"Dodge it and use Swift!" Waiting at the last minute, Evelyn jumped out of the pile right before Swablu barreled straight through scattering the leaves into the air. Several golden stars were launched at Swablu, each one missing the intended target and crashing into a different tree causing leaves to scatter throughout the air and obscuring the vision of both pokémon.

"Use Quick Attack while Swablu's distracted!" Focusing on it's target, the Eevee sped past the raining onslaught of leaves before ramming and knocking it into the base of a tree. With the Swablu appearing to be down for the count, Luvia grabbed an empty pokéball from her bag and was just about throw it before...

"LUVIA!" A voice cried out which not only shocked Luvia but gave Swablu the chance to make a quick escape.

"Evelyn, use Quick Attack before Swablu gets away!" Evelyn complied by rushing towards the Swablu only to be put to sleep as the bluebird began singing a lullaby that instantly knocked her into unconsciousness.

"No!" Luvia yelled as she threw the pokéball in a desperate attempt to capture the Swablu, which missed completely and allowed the bird to unleash barrage of Peck attacks on Luvia's head before flying away. Disappointed and with throbbing headache, the trainer picked up her sleeping Eevee before acknowledging the source of the voice.

"Hi June..." Turning around, Luvia spotted a girl wearing blue jeans, a black jean jacket over her white t-shirt. Her long straight hair was dyed in a color that was a deep red better known as crimson and she wore a black paperboy cap with a black and white checker pattern bow on its side. She was currently holding unconscious Treecko in her arms. There was an awkward silence for a while before either one spoke.

"Sorry about that Swablu getting away but if it helps..." With goofy grin, the girl ran a hand through her hair and pulled out what looked like a sticky clump of webbing. "I had some problems with catching a Beautifly." After removing any remains of String Shot from June's hair and bandaging Luvia's injury both girls finally made it to the Pokémon Center in Oldale Town. However, they saw weren't the only ones who had a disappointing encounter as Leo was already waiting for his Sandshrew to recover from a battle. In fact, from head to toe, Leo's clothes were in tatters with what appeared to be scratch marks on his face. The two female trainers handed their pokémon over to Nurse Joy before having a seat nearby the automated entrance doors with Leo.

"So let me guess, you guys weren't able to catch a pokémon either?" Leo asked, both girls nodded their heads. Everyone quickly took the time to explain how they failed at capturing a pokémon: June tried to catch a Beautifly using her Treecko but was easily dealt with by String Shot while Leo had defeated a Poochyena only to attacked at the least second by other members of its pack.

"Well... look on the bright side, at least we _have _pokémon regardless of the fact we all couldn't manage to catch one." June said with an upbeat tone, trying to break the depression that loomed over her friends. All three trainers let out a sigh before an idea suddenly popped up inside Luvia's head. "Hey, here's an idea. Why don't we all help each other catch a pokémon?"

"What do you mean by that Luvia?" June asked.

"Since it's still daylight out, I think we should head up to Route 103 and while on of us is trying to catch a pokémon, the others could be there as back up in case something goes wrong. Example being, getting immobilized by String Shot or being ambushed by a horde of Poochyena." Luvia reasoned while all three of them got up to receive their pokémon from Nurse Joy.

"Sounds like a good idea."

**Alright, I know I said that Luvia would catch a pokémon and I was actually planning on it to be a Swablu but the thing about that is you can unexpectedly change things at the last minute. So next chapter I promise Luvia will not only catch a pokémon but something strange will occur which _may_ _or may no_t have something to do with the story's main antagonist. Speaking of the bad guys there's a poll on my profile and while seems like a weird question to ask it will have an effect _way_ later in the story so be sure to vote! Finally, here are some more questions that I would greatly appreciate for you guys to answer please... **

**1) Describe one good point and one bad point about the chapter**

**2) Would you guys like to read longer chapters?**

**3) What do you think of June's personality? (I tried to make her a happy upbeat kind of girl.)**

**4) Would you guys like to hear what the pokémon have to say or even have filler chapters that focused completely on the party pokémon?  
**

**5) What pokémon do you think Luvia will capture? (Hint/Spoiler: It's a pokémon with a purple body)**


	4. Forest Noise

**What's up guys, sorry that I didn't update last week but here's a new chapter like I promised. In this chapter Luvia will definitely get to meet her _purple_ mystery pokémon. Just a few quick things before you start the story...**

_In this chapter, Italics is pretty much Luvia's pokédex giving analysis._

**In this chapter, Bold means a pokémon is speaking.**

And finally, in this chapter bold and italics together, _**Like**_** so**, means a pokémon is thinking.

**Enjoy. (Also be sure to check the bottom after you finish reading.)**

**...**

"So guys," June caught the both Leo and Luvia's attention as the trio walked up the dirt path on Route 103. "do either of you have any ideas on what pokémon you want to catch?" The path was leading the trainers slightly uphill to where they would reach their destination which was the river that was a hot spot for local pokémon, the the waterway also acted as a shortcut towards Slateport City.

"Right now June, I'm just looking for any pokémon that's a flying type," Luvia commented while keeping a watchful eye on Evelyn, who was, literally, running in circles around all three trainers. However, with Leo being a trainer who wanted to do his best and become the greatest Pokémon Champion, he gave a smart remark: "I think it's best to look for any pokémon you feel a connection with," A total try-hard but very caring person.

"Wait, the trainer has to feel a connection?" Luvia asked the blonde with a puzzled look on her face. "How are we supposed to know what it feels like Leo?" The blonde male pulled out the pokéball that his beloved Sandshrew was currently resting within. Clutching the sphere tightly, he stayed silent for a couple minutes before giving his answer with a wide grin, "That's something you'll have to figure out for yourselves."

"Thanks a lot Leo," both girls responded in a deadpan tone. Continuing with their current task, the three trainers and kept walking uphill on Route 103 until they eventually came across something strange. As everyone progressed further up the path they realized that they had walked _very_ far from Oldale and had yet to encounter a single pokémon. At first they shrugged it off and considered as a mere coincidence until the trainers noticed that there were more and more trees as they walked even further.

"Look! There's a forest up ahead," Luvia pointed out as the three trainers, and Evelyn, came to a clearing right in front of an ample amount of trees that were shaped in a way that it formed an entrance in the shape of an archway.

"That's strange, there isn't a forest listed here on the Pokénav," Leonard said while looking at their current position on the Pokénav's built-in map.

"Also, take a look at leaves on those trees," June exclaimed, making her friends take notice that every leaf in sight had a deep bluish-green color in what was nearing the end of Autumn, giving the assumption that each one was at the pinnacle of health.

"Okay, so there aren't any pokémon to be found and there's a weird forest out of nowhere? Something's not right here," Luvia commented before quickly hiding behind Leo, a small blush appeared on the male's face. This, of course, didn't not unnoticed by June who seized the opportunity to poke fun at the blonde.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we have Leo here to lead the way," June's remake earned a confused look from said trainer. In response, the crimson haired girl put on her best innocent look before replying, "After all you _are_ the big, strong guy who's supposed to lead and protect us two delicate girls."

The inside of the forest was about as creepy as everyone expected it to be. The trees blocked out most of, if not all, sunlight which made it not only difficult to see but also felt like the temperature was ten degrees lower than outside. The trees were arranged in a manner that the archway seemed to continue through the entire forest with soft bluegrass on the ground that swayed with the breeze passing through. Cries of pokémon could be heard in the background and from the sound of it, not many of them sound like they were native to the Hoenn region.

"Check it out! It's a flock of Hoothoot," Leonard shouted as he released his Sandshrew from the sphere shaped capsule and instructed it to use Rollout. The sand mouse curled up into a ball and sped towards the tree, striking it in four seconds flat. The impact scared away every small owl pokémon except for one who initiated the battle by swooping in and landed several Peck attacks on Sandshrew before taking flight and putting distance between the two combatants.

Quickly considering the best way to weaken Hoothoot, Leo shouted a command to his pokémon,"Counter with Poison Sting!" The sand mouse fired a barrage of small purple stingers that struck the brown, plump owl causing it to fall to the ground. Before attempting another attack, a small shade of indigo appeared across of the bridge of the bird's beak. The owl's entire body began to shiver as well, almost as if suffering from some sort if illness.

"Let's finish this with Fury Cutter," rushing over to it's opponent, Sandshrew attacked by unleashing a flurry of slashes which rendered it helpless as the blonde threw a pokéball at the bird. As the ball bounced of Hoothoot, it opened up, causing the bird's body to turn into transparent red energy before being sucked into the capsule. After closing and landing in the ground the ball sluggishly moved back and forth as the pokémon inside struggled to break free.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

With confirmation that Hoothoot was finally captured the trainer ran over to the ball and picked it up and hoisted it into the air as if it were a trophy, "And that, is how you skillfully catch a pokémon!" The blonde declared with a tone of extreme pride in his voice.

"Sure, if you count the part where you got lucky by poisoning that Hoothoot," June countered, knowing that pokémon are easier to capture when inflicted with status condition and slightly jealous of since her Treecko is incapable of inflicting status conditions.

"So what if it was poisoned?! It should still count," Leo argued back. "If your so against it let's ask Luvia!"

"Good idea, hey Luvia..." Taking the time to stop arguing both June and Leo finally noticed that neither Luvia or her Eevee are anywhere in sight.

_Elsewhere in the forest..._

"Evelyn! Come back here," Luvia begged as she chased through a thicket of bushes that lead deeper into the forest and further away from her friends. The story of how these two separated from June and Leo is a long tale filled with danger and excitement of epic proportions but that's a story for another day. Right now, the girl had been chasing down her Eevee for what seemed like an hour (but in reality it's only been five, seven minutes tops).

Continuing on, Luvia unwillingly followed Evelyn through bushels of foliage, earning the reward of having twigs tangled in her hair and tiny thorns nicking at her clothes, producing a few tiny holes in the sleeves of her shirt. After managing to find an exit through the shrubs and bushes, the exhausted girl came to yet another clearing within the forest.

"Noi!" A high pitched screech sounded through the forest air and pierced Luvia's ears. After the ringing in her ears stopped she quickly asked, "Why is the world so intent on giving splitting headaches today?" Looking straight up, in the direction the noise came from, Luvia spotted a very large spider web made of snow white silk threads that stretched out, allowing it to be held up by various trees. Upon further observation Luvia noticed something trapped in a cocoon, violently shaking the entire web in an attempt to free itself from its silky prison.

"What is that?" Luvia questioned, the girl was so occupied by the cocoon that she barely noticed Evelyn nearby, staring up at the giant web as well.

_**Hello!? Is anyone out there?**_ A frightened voice seemed to boom out from nowhere but was heard perfectly by trainer and pokémon. Assuming that the voice came from inside the cocoon Luvia was determined to help whatever person was stuck inside.

"Evelyn try using Swift to cut that web!" Golden stars circled around the small fox before being launching towards the web slicing the silky threads.

_**Whoa!**_ The voice cried out as the case of webbing down from the sky before Luvia caught it in her arms.

_**Hey! What's going on out there?**_ Whatever was encased in the webbing was small but heavier than it looked.

"Hang in there," Luvia reassured the prisoner trapped inside before starting to tear at the sticky webbing while her Eevee tore at it using her teeth. It took a few minutes before actually managing to rip a hole through the case, allowing the victim to finally break free revealing a small purple colored bat-like pokémon. It's hips and chest were covered in black fur, the bat also had large yellow eyes with even larger tear-drop shaped ears that resembled loudspeakers.

_**Huh?**_ This was a big surprise to Luvia since she did expect some kind of person to be trapped inside, not a bat pokémon who had the gift of speaking human language. In fact, Luvia was so surprised she was the first to expressed her emotions with a scream, then the bat pokémon and finally Evelyn.

"What are you!? Who are you!? How can you speak human!?" Luvia shrieked as she screamed a million questions at the bat.

**"I'm a pokémon! Specifically a Noibat! And I don't know!"** The Noibat answered Luvia's queries in a way similar to how she had asked him. Luvia took out her pokédex and used it to look up any information that would explain a talking Noibat.

_Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokémon. Noibat tend to live in dark areas. Their enormous ears can emit ultrasonic waves of 200,000 hertz which it can use to stun and immobilize large creatures._

**"Hey, sounds like that red doohickey really knows its stuff,"** The bat pokémon commented while climbing up on Luvia's shoulder to get a closer look at the red device.

_Noibat have the Hidden Ability, Telepathy. Recent studies have shown p__okémon with Telepathy are able to establish a mental link with their trainer and ally p__okémon._

"Wow, I didn't realize a pokémon could be so amazing! Noibat I'd like to capture you," Luvia announced to the bat, pretty ironic that she wanted to catch Noibat right after setting it free.

**"Capture!? That reminds me of those Ariados that tried to eat me!"**

"Ariados? You mean, those giant red spiders, right?" Luvia questioned since not many female trainers have interest in knowing about bug types.

**"Yeah, this place is filled with them."**

_Ariados, the Long Leg Pokémon and the evolved form of Spinarak. A single, special strand of web is constantly spun from its rear, an Ariados will lay out this string within its territory as a type of trap wire to locate prey. When the string is tripped, the Ariados is alerted._

"Oh man..." Luvia groaned.

_Back with June and Leo_

"Luvia! Where are you," June called out for her friend while searching through nearby bushes along with her Treecko.

"Jeez, any louder and you'll wake up the dead," Leonard shouted at the crimson haired girl, instead of searching from top to bottom like June, the blonde was preoccupied with applying medical care to his new Hoothoot's injuries.

"Just hurry up and heal Hoothoot so we can look find Luvia," June replied, the concern in her voice proved told Leo that this was evidently not the time for arguing, however both trainers were unaware of the sets of eyes that were watching them from the darkness...

**...**

**Alright, I'm not sure if this counts as a double chapter because I didn't get as far as I would've liked but yeah busy schedule and everything. First, there's a new poll that you can actually choose two choices so be sure to check that out. Second, I plan on making a profile page for each character and their pokémon which I'll probably post up later on just to give extra info ****(like Luvia's last name for example)** about everyone so far. Third, my schedule is going to be kind of busy because of work, school and because I'm planning on buying a Nintendo 2DS on Black Friday so I can finally play Pokémon Y, so obviously, I'll still write but if I don't finish the chapter for that week I'll post another notice. Last but not least question time! Actually it's just one question...

1.) Do you think this update was worth the wait? Also, did anyone guess the Luvia's first pokémon would be Noibat?


End file.
